Hector Rex
Hector Rex]] Hector Rex is an Inquisitor Lord and esteemed member of the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition as well as a true hero of the Imperium of Man. He has dedicated his life to fighting the servants of Chaos in all their myriad forms, but has reserved his special loathing for the creatures of the Warp. He bears a number of titles and honourifics from his long and distinguished career, including: Proctor-General of the Conclave of Scarus, Master of the Thirty-Fourth Chamber-Practical, the Victor of Hellanus, and the Saviour of Vraks. Hector Rex also bears the honoured title Auditorii Imperator, which means he has been granted a personal audience with the Emperor Himself, having entered the Emperor's throne room and knelt before the Golden Throne to commune with the Master of Mankind -- one of a very few number of living men and women who has known such a privilege. Even many High Lords of Terra never gain such an honour during their lifetimes. History ]] A powerful psyker, Hector Rex was first selected for Imperial service after being screened for psychic potential by the Schola Psykana of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. His potency was such that he easily excelled in all his training, outshining his classmates, most of whom were destined for service as Sanctioned Psykers of the Imperial Guard. As Rex grew to adolescence, he was subjected to genetic enhancement by the Imperium's finest chirurgeons and gene-adepts, similar to that worked upon the superhuman bodies of the Adeptus Astartes. His physical body grew to massive proportions until Rex towered eight feet tall, with a heavily muscled frame and superhuman physical condition. Once his genetic enhancement was complete, Hector Rex was handed over to the Inquisition for more advanced training and placed as an Acolyte with Inquisitor Thor Malkin. After long service across the galaxy, Rex rapidly advanced within the Inquisition's ranks to become a valued servant of the inner circle of the Ordo Malleus, privy to highly restricted information about the true nature of daemons and how they were to be combated. Rex rose to become the Proctor-General of the Scarus Conclave which oversaw all Inquisitorial affairs in the Scarus Sector of the Segmentum Obscurus, with many other Inquisitors and Acolytes as his servants. He possessed almost unlimited powers with which to deal with any Chaotic threat in the sector. Imparted with these formidable powers, Lord Rex has led Imperial armies, called upon the Grey Knights on numerous occasions to face terrible threats, and has access to the Imperium's full arsenal of weapons with which to protect Mankind from the threat of daemonic possession and incursion. Lord Rex is a hard-line Puritan in his philosophical beliefs, accepting no compromise when it comes to dealing with those that would (or have) trafficked with daemons. He personally tracked down and captured the Renegade Radical Inquisitor Galasek and Rex's own agents continue to seek the Renegade's misguided acolytes across the length and breadth of the Segmentum Obscurus. Hector Rex in combat with Storm Shield and Ariasa]] One of Lord Rex's most famous campaigns was the closing of a Warp portal on Hellanus III. There Lord Rex commanded a strike force of Grey Knights and fought hand-to-hand with a savage Greater Daemon of Khorne, casting its blasphemous form back into the Warp. In recognition of this deed, he was honoured with the ancient sword Arias, a revered Nemesis Force Weapon forged at the dawn of the Imperium, reputedly blessed by the Emperor's own hand and only removed from stasis to be carried by the greatest heroes of the Ordo Malleus. In the course of his dangerous duties, Inquisitor Lord Hector Rex is assisted by a large retinue of henchmen, having many Acolytes, sages, Servitors, scribes and menial servants to run his everyday affairs, but most of these do not generally follow him into combat. Once upon the field of battle, he is accompanied by Exorcists, Ecclesiarchy Priests who are trained to banish daemons using the power of their faith, and many Acolytes, Familiars, Veteran Imperial Guardsmen, sages and mystics. Alongside his formidable retinue, Rex also has access to such dangerous weapons as the operatives of the Officio Assassinorum and the fearsome Grey Knights, the elite psychic Space Marines who serve as the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Malleus. Siege of Vraks arrive on Vraks Prime]] Lord Rex's most famous action occurred during the climax of the Siege of Vraks in 830.M41, the lamentable Imperial campaign to retake the Imperial Armoury World of Vraks Prime from the heretical Forces of Chaos led by the Apostate Cardinal-Astra Xaphan. It was during the Rebellion on Vraks that Rex uncovered a prophecy via the Emperor's Tarot that the planet could potentially fall and become a Daemon World. To avoid this outcome, Rex lobbied the entire Scarus Conclave to obtain direct control over the war on Vraks and to induct the entire 88th Regiment of the Death Korps of Krieg into his own retinue. Despite objections from the Ordo Hereticus, who claimed that the matter of Vraks fell under their purview and not that of the Ordo Malleus since Xaphan was a former member of the Ecclesiarchy, Lord Rex was elected the Proctor-General of the Conclave of Scarus, becoming the de facto leader of all the Imperial military forces arrayed against the Forces of Chaos in that sector. The battle to save Vraks from daemonic incursion began in earnest, and so Inquisitor Rex and his Grey Knights strike force, under the command of Brother-Captain Arvann Stern, took the fight to the Forces of Chaos. At the height of this conflict, Lord Rex faced the summoned Lord of Bloodthirsters known as An'ggrath the Unbound. The Bloodthirster and the Inquisitor fought, the blessings of the God-Emperor against the insatiable battle lust and hideous strength of the Blood God. Bathed in holy light, Lord Rex fought like a man possessed, until both the Inquisitor Lord and the Greater Daemon were wounded. Lord Rex knew the Bloodthirster's name and hurled it back at the fell creature like a physical blow, for the power of a true name causes a denizen of the Warp to be repelled. As the two foes fought one another, blades leapt to and fro with blinding speed, until Lord Rex was able to focus the power of his mind upon his enemy, stabbing flashes of white lightning into his mighty blade, which impaled the daemon. From the tip of Arias a bolt of power leapt forth, causing the Bloodthirster to stagger, its legs suddenly buckling beneath it. Lord Rex continued to send more bolts of psychic force into the vile daemon, and each bolt's touch clawed its unholy flesh like fire. ]] As the fell creature called forth to its patron Chaos God to lend it strength, Lord Rex plunged the Nemesis Force Sword deep into the beast's chest. A mighty halo of light exploded as Rex unleashed all his power, channelling it along the blade and into the black heart of the daemon. Gathering every last ounce of his power, the Lord Inquisitor willed the creature dead, and thrust his sword again, twisting the blade hard. Though he was sent sprawling to the ground with a bone-crushing blow, Arias was still hilt deep in the daemon's chest, its light burning ever brighter. The foul creature howled its frustration, for it knew that it had been defeated, the life-giving energies of the Warp severed from it, then in a flash of dark energy An'ggrath was cast back screaming into the Warp from whence it came. The daemon-lord was no more. Though Vraks Prime was eventually reclaimed by the Imperium and brought back into the Imperial fold, it was all for naught. For the planet was forever tainted by the foul influences of both Khorne and Nurgle. Lord Rex placed the world under Ordo Malleus quarantine, declaring the planet Perdita, much to the chagrin of the rival Ordo Hereticus. In the years to come, the Ordo Malleus would conduct a long review of what had occurred on Vraks Prime, and it would be Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex's conclusion that the Vraks System should be interdicted. Automated sentry warnings were to be positioned to warn other starships away, and periodically Imperial Navy patrols would sweep through, making sure the system did not become a haven for pirates or aliens, though the planet and its star system would also no longer be of any value to the servants of the Emperor. Wargear *'Bolt Pistol' - Master-crafted Bolt Pistol capable of unleashing psychically-reactive Psycannon bolts. *'Artificer Armour' - This Artificer Armour has been custom-crafted to perfectly fit Hector Rex's genetically-modified size. *'Storm Shield' *''Arias'' - A master-crafted, anointed Nemesis Force Sword of antiquity said to have been blessed by the Emperor Himself. *''Grimoire of True Names'' *'Emperor's Tarot' *'Sacred Incense' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and the Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 198, 204 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 6-8, 16, 26-27, 40, 64-65, 68-69, 80-81, 85-87, 122-124 *Forge World Site Gallery File:Rex_Rhino.jpg|Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex's personal Rhino transport File:Hex_Valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie in the service of Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex during the Judgement of Hellanus es:Hector Rex Category:H Category:R Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Malleus